Esmeralda
by 0189231
Summary: Esmeralda never knew what it was like to be loved, but she never thought love would lead to her death.


Disclaimer: Loosely based on The HunchBack Of Nortre Dame, which I do not own!

You never know what you will be doing a week from now. I certainly didn't think I would be hanging, dead from a tree. Lets rewind, my name is Esmeralda. I'm a normal eighteen year old girl living in Alabama. Although I guess a lot of people wouldn't say I was normal see I'm black or a negro or whatever other crude terms you know. I feel the same as everyone else; I am normal!

I guess you are wondering why my life is interesting while it started to become that way about a month ago. I feel in love with the deputy. Yes, I know what you are thinking a poor black girl and an important white male? Are you insane? Yes, I guess I was, I thought about him constantly. He was the inspiration behind the songs I sang in the street. I sing for money, I'm an orphan and my home was an old hut on the side of the town. I was worse off then a lot of black families, but none of our lives were good. We worked hard and yet because of the stupid racial pigheadedness of our uppity neighbors we are stuck in the slums! It was during my time singing that I first saw him, my dear deputy Phoebus.

I remember out first meeting like it had just happened. I was being harassed by some rich white boys when he came by. "Stop!" came the loud authoritative voice. I was surprised, no one ever stood up for me. "Let the girl go." The boys ran off quickly, you can tell that they were afraid of the impressive form of deputy Phoebus.

"Thank you" I called shyly

"You're welcome honey" he called "Anything for a beautiful girl like you." I realize I was being slightly naïve, but I had never been wooed before.

I had been dreaming about Phoebus all week so when I saw him again I was excruciatingly happy. We passed in the street and he smiled at me and slapped my behind. I blushed shocked and a little bit angry at how fresh he was being, but I enjoyed the feeling of being wanted. What I didn't see was that he did the same thing to two other girls that same hour!

The next time we met I told him my name and we spent time talking, hidden of course in the woods. We could not be seen together.

The next day I received a note, all it said was

Meet me tonight in the widows shack

Phoebus

I nearly fainted, he wanted to meet me, Esmeralda. I knew I shouldn't go I had heard tales of what men did to innocent girls, but I loved him with every part of myself. So I went.

I walked into the little shack on the river and there he was, "Hello" I called out quietly, "It's me, Esmeralda."

"Come in honey" he called in a deep voice, "Sit down with me." I did as I was told I could not believe that this was happening. We talked a bit I don't really remember what it was about my brain was wrapped up in his beauty.

Before I knew what was happening he was kissing me, passionately. I tried to throw him off, I knew it was wrong, but then I melted into his arms. Who cared about morals, my darling Phoebus wanted me!

All of a sudden I heard Phoebus call out and fall to the ground; the next thing I saw was a scary man with a knife. I fainted then, but not before I felt a burning kiss on my already swollen lips.

When I woke up I was locked in the town jail. I looked around wildly, what was I doing here? And more importantly where was my love, where was Phoebus? Was he okay? Had the stab killed him? I could not bear that thought. He had to be okay. My life would not be worth living without him. I was forced to stay in that room for two days with only warm water and bread. On the third day I was taken by an angry white man up to the courthouse. I sobbed at him "Sir, Sir, Is Phoebus alright? Where is Phoebus?"

"Shut up girl" He yelled "I don't have time for murderous tramps" This set me back he thought I had harmed Phoebus? I would never how could they think that! I realize now that it didn't matter what they actually thought all that mattered was that I was black and he was white.

The courthouse was loud and full of people, I did not see anyone that would be on my side. I was scanning the room when I saw him, the one who had dared hurt Phoebus. I yelled and pulled at my ropes, but my jailor did nothing but slap my face. "Don't try to shift the blame girl, I know that when your spells didn't work on him you killed him."

"No, No!" I screamed louder "It was him that man there." They finally stuck a gag in my mouth and I fell into a motionless daze. My life was over, but what did it matter they had already taken my Phoebus away from me. I was brutally pulled to the stand.

"You are Esmeralda, the orphan singer, correct?" asked the judge.

"Yes" I replied in a monotone.

"How do you plead to the stabbing of Deputy Phoebus?" he said staring me down.

"Innocent! I am innocent, I loved him! The real killer is in this room."

The judge glared "A dirty black girl like you, of course you are guilty, don't try to pawn your guilt off onto an innocent bystander. Admit your crime or we shall take you in private and break your toes one by one."

"Do what you want." I did not stab him! I love him." The jailor was sent for and I was taken to a small room. The man grabbed my foot and had just raised the hammer when I cried out. "Stop! Please! I will say I did it, just don't hurt me."

I was then led again into the courthouse. "She pleads guilty." Growled my jailor

"Marvelous," Replied the judge "I was hoping to make it home for lunch." I realized then that it did not matter to them that they were convicting me to death. To them I was just a nobody, a thing to be used and tossed. "I hereby convict, Esmeralda, to be hung in the town square for the stabbing of deputy Phoebus."

I was led that very hour to the noose, the only thought I had was for Phoebus. When they tied the rope around my neck and made me stand on the raised platform I saw his perfect face. When the platform dropped from below me I thought I could hear him say my name. Esmeralda.


End file.
